Chaos Within The Warrior Goddess
by DarkPaladinSeeD
Summary: Lightning returns to her "home" in Valhalla only to find Caius still lives, but has no means of fighting her. Lemon between Lightning and Caius.


Chaos Within The Warrior Goddess

Hey guys. This is just a lemon fic I've wanted to write for a while now, but I've been kinda busy. Anyway, basically it's Caius and Lightning making love, or rather, having sex after a battle. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a long day.<p>

Lightning had fought against her rival, Caius, for what seemed to be eternity. So much a boy came and left. Many things had happened, though at the end, _she _was victorious, an expected verdict.

She returned to what now could be called home: Etro's shrine. She kneeled before it. _I made it…somehow…_ was what she thought. She stood up and was about to rest before her powerful rival showed up. He didn't seem tired. In fact, he didn't even looked wounded, whilst Lightning had some bruises and wounds.

_What! How can you be here! I saw you die!_ Thoughts raced through her mind as Caius approached her. He was giving that smug smile, the smile that pissed her off, the smile that made her want to finish him, that smile. That _seducing_ smile.

_Concentrate, dammit!_ Was all she could think before she snapped back to reality. Her enemy was alive, in Etro's Shrine. _Some things in life you just do…_ she thought.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Her voice had a bit of despair. She was desperate she couldn't kill him, let alone rest.

"Maybe you don't know your opponent that well" Caius spoke.

"Tch, if I have to continue this, I will!" She summoned her blade and stabbed him right through the heart. Caius let out a grunt of pain, _fake_ pain. He then started laughing, more and more.

Lightning looked at his face and her eyes were filled with panic as he easily removed the sword from the place his heart was.

"Impossi-Ugh!" She grunted as Caius gave her a punch in the stomach, a hard one, making her crash against the throne. She coughed and reached for air for a moment. Without noticing, Caius was already behind her. She turned her head a bit, and tried to stand up, but he stood her up first. He then saw her in the eyes, making her blink in confusion. _I don't get it. He is my enemy, the one that I have to fight, but why do I feel this attraction towards him? He's the one that made me get hit. I just met him…_

"Overconfidence will end you."

"Wh-what are you talking about? I thought you were finished. I-I was, no, I am tired. That's why I came back here. What do you want? Why don't you just accept defeat? _Do I even want him to leave? Do I? I want something, but it isn't right. It can't be._

"You should know I can't be killed. Now don't worry, I will not hurt you" He placed a hand in her right cheek and another above her waist, making her blush slightly. "I'll help you. If you let me, of course. I said you would rejoice, didn't I?"

_He…wants to…rest, no…sleep with me!_

"You're insane. I can't, nor I would. If you try to do something to me, you'll regret it." She couldn't believe it. She _wanted_ this, even though she would not admit it.

"Hmph, see how am holding you right now. If you didn't want me to be with you, then you would have let go a long time ago, no? Farron, you and I…we must join together. Ignore the rules the gods have set upon you and be with me! You want to see _them_ again, don't you? I can help you. Let us join!" He placed his two hands in her cheeks and kissed her in her lips, with passion.

_Ugh! He- he's right…I…I want to see them again…Serah, Snow, Sazh, Fang, Vanille…Hope!_ The boy whom was treated as her son was now alone. Maybe Serah and the others were taking care of him, but he needed Lightning. They all did.  
><em>I feel...attracted to him, too. He's correct. I must…"rejoice"…<em>

"I…I will. I…want…you" She spoke slowly.

"Then let us depart. But didn't you say you were tired from fighting me?" He said, making that damn smile again.

"Ye-yes. I am tired…" she spoke lowly as she let herself fall to his chest.

"Rest. I'll help you with that, too. We are now together in this." He kissed her again but now in the neck, planting soft kisses on it, then licking, sucking and slightly biting it. She automatically moaned. _I just moaned?_

He then began carrying her, taking her to the room where she sleeped. It was a big, white bed, with transparent white curtains. He laid her down and softly kissed her lips. He got up and smirked. He began traveling his hand from her chest, down her stomach and ended up in between her thighs. She could feel his presence and didn't mind. In fact, it felt _glorious_, being able to be touched by who could be considered a god.

_Hmph, and I thought I didn't want this. Is this really lov- _"Oohh…" She moaned as Caius began rubbing above her womanhood. _It feels…good…it really does._  
>Out of nowhere, a long boot of hers was removed and soon was the other.<p>

"How can you?" she curiously asked. "Magic, my dear" he replied. He continued by making the piece of armor around her waist disappear. Suddenly, with a single touch, all her armor was gone. No more metal with her. She was only dressed in what could be looked as a woman's swimsuit.

_Maker, this feels so liberating. He is just amazing_.

Then, he removed the pink-haired's remaining clothing. She was now in all her glory, making it a _beautiful_ sight for Caius. She gave a shy smile and blushed a bit at being completely naked, but her arousal increased. Caius's clothes suddenly disappeared, revealing his well-toned body.

_Wow… _She passed a hand through his body, leading to his amazing manhood.

"That's…big…" She whispered.

"Don't worry, that'll be for later. Now, I'll please you for the great fight you gave earlier." She smiled at this comment and allowed him to do his "magic".

Caius kissed her lips, passed through her neck and went to her cleavage. He placed his hands in both of them and began massaging them. After her nipples were hard and she had moaned his name, his mouth went to the right one and began sucking on the entire breast, making her moan loudly. After he was done with that one, he went for the other, doing the same. His tongue moved in so many directions, Lightning was beginning to feel dizzy, but couldn't let herself be "defeated" by pleasure. Not yet.

When Caius was done with her breasts, he kissed her stomach, looking at her pierced belly. "Now that's something I didn't know about" She smirked, "Heh, keep the compliments for later." "Your wish is my command."

He then spread her legs and looked at her perfect womanhood. He looked at all the moisture that was in front of him and couldn't help but introduce three fingers into her just to take those fluids. The warrior goddess moaned loudly and got turned on further when she saw Caius tasting her. She smirked and closed her eyes again, letting him continue. He then placed his head in her thighs and kissed her vagina as if it was Lightning's lips, then licked and finally sucked on it. To prolong his teasing, he removed his bandana and placed it in Lightning's neck, making her look extremely cute, especially when she gave him a disappointed look for not continuing. He smirked at that and gave her left nipple a very cruel pinch and twist, making her scream.

"Now now, do not despair. You are going to enjoy this, you have my word."

"O-okay" she hissed, trying not to cry as she allowed herself to be taken by him.

He smirked and finally went to work. His whole mouth was working with Lightning's vagina, kissing, licking, sucking and even biting in the most pleasurable ways. He then let his tongue enter fully inside her tight, wonderful and warm core, making her yelp. He massaged her stomach and legs, making her climax come closer. The pain her nipple had still hadn't gone but now she thanked him for doing that, as it prolonged her pleasure by far. He removed his tongue, looked up to see Lightning cupping her right breast and with a finger in her mouth. He smirked and began licking and sucking _directly_ from her clitoris, making her moan in a loud manner and cry, ignoring her pride.

"Ca-Caius! I- am going to come!" She announced. Caius kept on sucking, licking, kissing and biting her entire womanhood, and when she came, he could not have enjoyed it more. All her liquid was within his mouth and he drank it as if it was water. He smirked proudly and went to passionately kiss her in the lips, making her taste herself.

"I taste…good…" She whispered, amazed she tasted so good.

"Indeed. I hope you have enjoyed that, Farron. Let's move to the main course now."

"My body is ready"

He smirked and introduced his manhood inside her vagina, making her moan loudly and grip the sheets tightly. He was so big and she so tight, it hurt, but then that hurt turned into unimaginable pleasure. He began speeding up and hitting her harder and harder as she let out a sexy moan every time he hit her. It seemed to be eternal. He then placed her so he was behind her and her butt in front of his manhood. He lifted her left leg up and began thrusting as deep and hard as he could. He continued doing that for a while, until finally, they both came with very loud moans. Lightning let out a scream that sounded like "Aaa- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! While Caius let out "Urgh-uuuurrrggghhhhh!

Caius lowered her leg and pulled out his penis from Lightning's semen-filled butt. He then kissed her neck and said "I hope you had a good time."

Lightning looked at him and said "I did. Thank you. I love you."

They both passionately kissed each other one last time before Caius and Lightning entered in sweet, peaceful slumber.

_The End_

* * *

><p>*Victory Fanfare plays* Yay! It's my first fic and it was a lemon! I didn't thought it would be like that, having written my first fic but a lemon on, but I think it went pretty good. I've wanted to do this for a while but didn't have the chance, until now. Am not into CaiusXLightning, but I found it fun to write something like this. Anyway, review and the other stuff. See ya later!<p> 


End file.
